1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device a method for calculating compensation data of a display device, and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display and an organic electroluminescent (EL) display. An organic EL display is thin and operates at low power levels.
In operation, each of the light emitting devices of the display experiences stress. The amount of degradation of the light emitting devices may differ based on differences in the amount of stress accumulated for each pixel. The amount of stress is proportional to the product of luminance (e.g., amount of current flowing into the light emitting device) and time. The luminance and amount of stress accumulated for each pixel may also differ for different display patterns.
Based on these and other influences, the amount of degradation experienced by each pixel may be non-uniform. Also, after a predetermined time passes, an image sticking phenomenon may occur, even though the same data voltage is applied to each pixel. As a result, the quality or reliability of the display may be degraded.